Numerous systems are simultaneously tasked to efficiently and effectively support control of an aircraft during both ground and flight operations. For example, hydraulic systems manage hydraulic fluids configured to move flight controls, along with landing gear, and brakes. Electrical and fuel systems, among others, are designed to work harmoniously with the hydraulic systems to provide for continuous and reliable support of aircraft operations and functions.
In spite of much progress in aircraft systems design, demands to produce greater economies and efficiencies within and among various aircraft systems remain constant. One of such demands relates to the practice of utilizing fuel for reducing thermal loads produced by aircraft hydraulic systems. For example, there is continuing pressure to avoid a common practice of placement of hydraulic heat exchangers inside of aircraft fuel tanks. Thus, for many reasons, e.g. fuel contamination, cost, regulations, and manufacturing issues, it has become desirable that such heat exchangers be mounted away from and/or out of direct fuel tank contact.
Accordingly, a system for cooling aircraft hydraulic fluid that would enable a hydraulic fluid heat exchanger to be positioned outside of an aircraft fuel tank would be considered to be beneficial.
Moreover, if such a system were to offer increased aircraft operational efficiencies along with enhanced functionality, including the avoidance of dependence upon ram air, such an improved system may constitute a significant advance in aircraft systems design.